Cloud Fairy/Map
A special map for the Cloud Fairy event. There are 5 stages with 3 styling battle stages, 1 story stage, and 1 quiz. Only the styling battle stages grant Cotton Candy . Stamina is not needed to complete these stages. You are given 3 free attempts for each stage daily and failing a stage will not deduct an attempt. You can reset the attempts of the styling battle stages for 10 for each attempt. Stages 1 - Date in Rain * Attributes: * Tags: Nikki met Starlet when she came to view a work inspired by fairy tale Cloud Fairy. In the story, a sudden shower puts two fairies into a romantic encounter. * (In the quiet lush forest, you can only hear the sound of birds occasionally.) * (Beside the thick trunks on the ground, clusters of flowers gently wave in the wind.) * (Looking up through the leaves, white clouds float slowly in the azure sky and warm sunshine casts down to this tranquil forest.) * Momo: Nikki, what a beautiful place! * Nikki: Yeah, it's hard to believe that we are in a museum of Cicia. * Momo: Look at those trees and flowers. They look exactly the same as those in Pigeon Forest! * Nikki: The pamphlet says all the scenes come from a fairy tale called Cloud Fairy. * Momo: Wait, Cloud Fairy? Why it's a forest here? * Nikki: Let me see... * Starlet: Because this is the place where Cloud Fairy and her friends live! * Momo: I see... Hey! Starlet, it's you! * Starlet: What a coincidence! * Nikki: Hi, Starlet. You seem to know this story very well! * Starlet: Yes. Cloud Fairy is a popular story in the whole Lilith Kingdom. * Momo: We haven't heard of it. * Starlet: Let me be your guide and let's visit here together. * Momo: Wow! That's great! * Nikki: Thank you, Starlet. * (The exhibition hall suddenly goes quiet. Nikki looks to the forest and two fairies with wings appear from two different places at the same time.) * (After they notice each other, they nod to each other and go on flying.) * (Then, it rains all of a sudden.) * (What's amazing is that the rain only happens around the two fairies. And the surroundings are not affected.) * Momo: Wow! What a weird rain! * Starlet: In the fairy tale, it's because of the rain that they got the chance to know each other. * (It is real. As it rains, the two fairies go to take the shelter in the hole of a giant tree.) * (They talk and laugh watching the rain. They seem to go along very well.) * Starlet: That girl fairy is Tina, a friend of Cloud Fairy Aileen. And the other is her beloved Jordy. This rain is created by Aileen for them. * Momo: What a romantic story! * Starlet: I want to change into a cute fairy tale suit , Nikki, can you help me? * Nikki: Sure! 2 - Boat under Starry Sky * Attributes: In the clear creek, Nikki and her friends take a leaf boat just like the fairy did in the story. Wear elegant and cute clothes to match the beautiful starry sky. * Starlet: Though the Cloud Fairy is Aileen, the story is mainly about how she helped Tina and her crush become together. * Nikki: I see. So it's a forest instead of clouds here. * Momo: Nikki, everyone has gone ahead. Let's go to check it out! * (They walk on a forest path and the sound of flowing water comes from ahead.) * (Soon, a clear brook appears.) * (The two fairies are there too. They seem closer than they met last time.) * Momo: Hey, look, is there something flowing over? * Nikki: Looks like a little boat. * Starlet: If my memory is right, it should be leaf boat prepared by Aileen for them. * (A boat made of leaves slowly flows downstream and stops before Tina and Jordy. * (Jordy sees the boat and bows with a gesture of 'please'. Together they board the ship.) * (The sky grows dark and a crescent rises to the sky.) * (The leaf boat slowly floats away in the whispers of Tina and Jordy.) * Momo: I wish I could have such a good friend! * Starlet: To create chances for you and your love? * Momo: No, to deliver me a ship of grilled fish when I'm hungry! * (At the same time, another leaf boat appears behind the visitors, but much bigger than the previous one.) * Starlet: Is it for us? I dreamt about this when I was a kid! * Nikki: Embark! * (The little ship flows further and further under the brilliant starry sky.) * Nikki: What a beautiful starry night. * Starlet: The designers are really considerate. The stars' positions are the same as reality. * Momo: How about competing over stars with a set of elegant and cute clothes? 3 - Rose and Oath Story Stage The wind takes a rose into the palm of Jordy. He gathers his courage and confesses to Tina. At the same time, applause rises from behind the tree. * (The ship stops slowly and people return to the forest.) * (At that time, the moon has set and warm sunlight is shining on bloom flowers.) * Nikki: We are back to the forest. What will happen next? * Starlet: The best part of the story and Aileen will come out! * Momo: Wow, I'd like to see what a Cloud Fairy looks like! * (Soon, Jordy flies to the forest. He keeps murmuring something. He seems to be preparing something.) * (Later, Tina comes to the forest too.) * (Jordy seems a bit nervous when he sees Tina. He takes a deep breath.) * Jordy: Tina, I... * (Jordy's tongue gets stuck. The wind blows by and his forehead is sweating.) * Tina: Hmm? What do you want to say? * (Another gust of wind. From somewhere unknown, a red rose falls onto the hand of Jordy.) * (Encouraged by the flower, Jordy takes another breath and speaks out his mind.) * Jordy: Tina, since the day I met you, my life is full of hope. * Jordy: I look forward to our next visit every night when I fall asleep. In my dreams, I imagine what I will say to you. * Jordy: I look forward to seeing your smile. * Jordy: I look forward to seeing the buds in spring, fireflies in summer, fallen leaves in autumn, and falling snow in winter. * Jordy: So... Are you willing to fulfill these hopes of mine? * Tina: Yes... * (When Tina says yes face flushed, a clapping sound is suddenly heard from a tree nearby.) * (Jordy and Tina look at that direction and the clapping stops.) * (In the rustling sound of leaves, a pure white fairy appears.) * (She has fluffy long hair and the long dress on her body is like layers of clouds in the sky.) * Tina: Aileen, why are you here?... The leaf boat, and the rose. It's you? * Aileen: Hmm... I saw your hearts toward each other so I did something arbitrarily. I hope you won't blame me. * Tina: Why should we? * Jordy: Instead, I want to thank you. It's your help that gave me encouragement to confess my heart. 4 - Wedding in Clouds * Attributes: * Tags: At the end of the story Cloud Fairy, Jordy and Tina held their wedding in the Cloud. Aileen sent them her blessing. * Nikki: I feel really happy for them. * Starlet: Hmm, though I have heard about the story many times. It's still so touching! * Momo: So sweet... Why should I eat so much lovey-dovey stuff... * Starlet: Do cats eat doves? * Momo: Eh... See, the audience is moving. Let's go! * (The last part of the exhibition is taking a hot air balloon. Nikki and her friends enter the basket under the help of the staff.) * (On the balloon, a staff dressing up as Cloud Fairy opens the igniter and the hot air balloon gradually rises.) * (Gradually, the hot air balloon goes higher and higher.) * Nikki: We are so close to the clouds. It seems I can touch them. * Starlet: Look, do people on the ground look like black stars? * Nikki: Black stars? That's an interesting comparison. * Starlet: I always look up to see stars above and try to seek some instructions. Today, I look down and they also very much like stars. * Momo: Will they shine? * Starlet: If you look carefully, they do! * (From the other hot air balloons, cries of audiences rise like waves.) * (It turns out that a grand wedding ceremony is happening in one of the balloons.) * Starlet: This is the end of the story! Jordy and Tina hold their wedding in the clouds! * Nikki: They are finally together! How sweet! * Momo: Hey, look at the bird! * Starlet: I still remember the last sentence of the story: Witnessed by breeze and sunshine, a blue bird brings the couple flowers of blessings and a ring of the oath. * Nikki: We and all the clouds are their witnesses! * (After the wedding ceremony ends, staff hands over two folded paper planes to Nikki and Starlet.) * Staff: This is a gift from Cloud Fairy. Wish you will find your own love. * Starlet: What a beautiful moment. Nikki, let's practice wedding dress! * Nikki: Sure! 5 - Game of Cloud Fairies Quiz Stage. Choose from the three sets offered for each question to obtain a result. Results are determined by the answers and the results had 4 animal options (deer, dog, cat, rabbit) and 3 style options (Simple and Pure; Mature and Sexy; Lively and Cute). Rewards are only given once and sharing the result will grant 25 . As a paper plane flies across the sky, the lively laughter of fairies passes over from the clouds. Choose a style that fits your mood best and Cloud Fairy will change the cloud into an animal for you. :Romantic Puzzle In the dense forest, flowers are everywhere. What will you choose for dating? *Wisteria Atmosphere *Light Feather-Pink *Coffee Dress :Sudden Rain You are caught in sudden rain and take shelter under a tree. Something seems to be in the tree hole. *Leaf Rain Shoes *Star Parasol *Sakura Raincoat *Summer Breeze :Sunny Rain It finally goes sunny. Your love still doesn't come, but he sends a bird to take you something... *Lollipop *Warning Letter *Cloud Handkerchief :Downstream The leaf boat floats on the creek and takes you to a huge flower field. You pluck one flower... *Pistill in Sunshine *Camellia Branch *Flowers in April *Only Love :Dance under Stars Under the starry sky, you finally see the one you have been waiting for. What dress will you wear for a dance? *Icy Sweet Fairyland *Love and Peace *Miss Anna-Rare :Blessing of Cloud Fairy The naughty Cloud Fairy is watching you from above the clouds. What's the dessert in her hand... *Cotton Candy *Three-color Candy Bar *Honey Lollipop *Fairyland Cream Bunny Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Cloud Fairy